Pokemon Platinum: Lily
by CallMeLilydew
Summary: An exciting Fanfic following the events of Pokemon Platinum. Lily and her 8-year-old sister, Clover, set out on an adventure through Sinnoh.
1. The Beginning

Hello, and welcome to my fanfic! This is my first story published on this site, and I'm not a great writer, so bear with me. Any reviews are welcome as long as they are helpful! Anyways, this is my first fanfic, so chances are, it will be…bad. Really, really bad. But oh well!

Anyways, let me say a few quick things. None of my characters are based off of anime or game characters. Sorry if you were looking for Dawn. Also, this follows the events of Pokemon Platinum version (which is a no duh, considering the title).

Before we start, fun fact: I screwed up the title and wasn't finished typing when I submitted it. So just call it "Pokemon Platinum: Lily's Adventure".

Aaaaand before I mess up the intro of this fanfic any more, I give you...~

**UPDATE: **I've finally found a little free time, and I was in the writing mood, so using EmeraldCelebi13's (very helpful) critiques, I re-wrote this chapter. I've decided to cut out on the whole "she woke up" thing, and started off by the Pokemon lab. Clover doesn't get a Pokemon yet, either - I decided to go with Drifloon, since Drifloon is awesome and seeing that Clover loves cute Pokemon, I really want to write about her reaction when it evolves. So yeah, thanks, EmeraldCelebi!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

"Okay, Clover, wait right here!"

The eight year old girl nodded slightly but quickly, sitting down on a wooden bench by the Pokemon Lab. Her ten year old sister, Lily, nodded back in approval and stepped into the lab.

The moment Lily stepped in, she was hit by a gust of cold air. It felt good on her face, because even though it was only March, it felt like August. _Sandgem is like that. It's either too hot or too cold._

Lily quickly put her Toeto hat back on - she took it off because of the heat. Proffesor Rowan looked up from his computer, where he was typing something.

"Oh, hello!" he greeted her, waving and smiling. Lily smiled back.

"Um, well, uh...I'm Lily. I'm getting a starter, and I've been thinking about i-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, uh...Lila, I hope you wanted a Piplup..." Rowan rubbed the back of his head. Lily sighed.

"Aw, man, I wanted a Chimchar...but I _guess_ Piplup is okay," she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Rowan continued smiling.

"Great! Here's your five Pokeballs, and Piplup's ball."

Lily snatched up her items and jammed them in her backpack, then ran outside. Clover looked up sadly.

"It's not fair," she whined loudly. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I don't want to wait two years to get a Pokemon. I want one now!"

_Arceus, Clover is kind of cute, but she's as stubborn as a Tauros. _Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed her sister's arm.

"Fine, fine," she grumbled. "I'll catch a Bidoof or something."

* * *

About thirty minutes had passed, and Lily already beat a few Bidoof and Starly. Neither of the two caught her eye; they were just overly-common birds and...beaver-mice-rat things. Suddenly, a loud cry split the calm chirping of the flock of Starly Lily and Clover were watching.

They didn't even get the chance to look up, because less than a second later, a Starly plummeted to the ground. It landed face-first on a patch of bare ground. Clover and Lily both gasped.

"Poor Starly!" Clover wailed, picking it up. Large tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I wish I could help it!"

Lily cautiously plucked the injured starling Pokemon out of her sister's arms. Both of its wings were bent at odd angles, and it had several scratches on its face. It cried out softly, "Starlyyyyy..."

"Here, I'll see if I can catch it." Lily grabbed a Pokeball from her bag and pressed the button on it. The Starly didn't even struggle; it was almost a guaranteed catch. Lily caressed the ball in her small hands.

"Something really powerful must have attacked it! I'll go search in the tall grass for it...I wonder what it was?"

Shortly after Lily shuffled off, her question would be answered.


	2. Drifloon Issues

**Chapter 2 – On to Jubilife!**

**

* * *

**

"DRIFLOOOO!"

Clover wailed loudly as what appeared to be a purple balloon flew up to her and released an ear-piercing cry. Clover jumped back from it. Pokemon can attack PEOPLE?

She cowered in a patch of grass, crying and wailing and blabbering incoherently. The Drifloon advanced, letting out another battle cry.

"Floooooooooon!"

Lily heard Clover and Drifloon's cries and quickly ran over to where the sound came from. What she found shocked her. Clover didn't have anywhere to run becuase of the dense forest behind her, and the Drifloon's string-like arms blocked every other direction. Lily fumbled to grab another ball.

Drifloon's large, black eyes almost hypnotized Clover. She was confused and scared, but suddenly felt relaxed as she stared into them. She felt a bit tired...

Her trance was broken as a red and white object plopped next to her. Clover quickly grabbed the object and chucked it at Drifloon, whacking him in the face. Drifloon cried out noisily as he was sucked into the ball.

The ball wiggled once.

Twice.

Three times...

Click.

"Well then," sighed Lily, picking up the ball. She placed it in a shaken-up Clover's sweaty hands. "I guess it's a bit too dangerous for you to go on without a Pokemon."

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 2!

**Review, fave, you know the drill.**


End file.
